


PLAYER.

by kaygrayskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Catra, F/F, High School AU, football player adora, this is really short ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygrayskull/pseuds/kaygrayskull
Summary: ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ, Adora wants to know the truth.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 63





	PLAYER.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i changed the formats of my titles but i can’t figure out how to change my other works we—
> 
> this was supposed to be a scrap, thought i’d post it anyway

The underside of the bleachers are cold against Catra’s back the more she presses against them. Adora is tall, towering over her with those glowing sapphire eyes, breath hot on the feline’s face.

“Stop playing with my head, Catra,” She murmurs, one hand on the shorter girls waist, other hanging limply at her side. “Why did you really join the team?” 

Hot tears sting behind Catra’s eyes, hands crumpled into trembling fists. Her legs feel like jello, face on fire, and chest swamped with anxious twinges. It’s now or never for the younger girl, shove her feelings in the deeper parts of herself, shatter her heart to avoid being rejected or possibly miss the chance to be with the girl she’s yearned for for over three years.

She can hear her voice ringing her ears, far to meek for her pride. “I joined it for you. For you to like me. To want to be with me.” 

Sapphire eyes meet mismatched orbs once more, leaning down to Catra’s level. She freezes, digging her shoes deeper into the dirt. Pink lips press elegantly against red. It’s bruising, but soft, and Adora feels electricity running down her spine. Catra feels it in her veins.

When Adora pulls back, Catra chases her lips, but they end with a pop. A deep blush sets over the bridge of her nose and over her cheeks. Adora giggles.

“For me, huh?”

“Sh—Shut up!”


End file.
